inuyasha'a lost and heavens gain part 1
by lover2demon
Summary: Whn Naraku has killed of kikyo for good and comes back to fight, to torment inu more he takes away the next best thing to inu. what does inu do about this. summary ins't so gd as the story, please R&R it to find out what the title is really about!


Inuyashas lost, and heavens gain

summary: when inuyasha loses someone very precious for him it was heart breaking for him, but one girl helped him back onto his feet. what happend when the help is as well lost.? ( if this made any sence)

_Inuyasha has been upset since the accedent with kikyo dieing once and for all by Naraku. and just as the gang was about to finish Naraku off , he disappered._

-Damn it!! He got away again! that Bastard! NARAKU COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME!!!!

_inuyasha yelled as he held his first love in his arms as her eyes closed. _

-Inu..ya..sha...plea..se...tak.e care..of you.re..self... when i'm...gone...

_kikyo said as she drifted off into a never ending sleep._

-NO no...ki...ki...kikyo...NOOO KIKYO!!!!!!

_inuyasha cried holding the dead miko in his arms tightly._

-_Inuyasha i am so sorry you had to loose kikyo in suck a painfull way...if only there was something i could do to help you..._

_Kagome thought to herself as she walked to the point of a hill where inuyasha sat with his head down in shame. _

-_Oh boy this isn't going to be easy..._

-Inuyasha...I'm so sorry...I-

-It's okay Kagome you dont have to say anything. you dont have to be sorry...

_Inuyasha said with his head turned away._

_-_No Inuyasha I do, she was in my arms and was practically asking for help and there was nothing i could do. If only i wasn't so useless and a good for nothing scared teenage girl...I could have helped but no i'm so stupid.

_Inuyasha just remained silent looking his own direction._

_-_Inuyasha, I am sorry I am not eveything that I could be like kikyo was...that I am not all that spirited or pure like her...

_Sango steps up and puts a hand on kagome's sholder as tears stream down kagomes face._

_-_Kagome I thinks that's enough.

-No!

_Kagome shouted. _

_-_It's not enough sango. Inuyasha look I know I might not be helping but were all here for you inuyasha IM here for you and Im scared you gonna do something stupid cause your blaming kikyo's death on yourself. But its not your fault its naraku's. Thats sorry jerk who keeps running and hiding from all of his fears... He is the one you should be mad at.. not yourself...Its Naraku...You dont deserve this Inuyasha...Please inuyasha dont blame yourself because-

-KAGOME!

_Inuyasha shouted_

_-_please don't...just leave me alone for a while...

_Inuyasha said as he walked away into the forest._

_Kagome just watched as he left._

_-__Inuyasha...please be okay..._

_-Kikyo...i...i'm sorry...I couldn't do anything, to help you...but i promise I will defeat Naraku and revenge you...sniff sniff..._

_-Inuyasha. please don't cry for me. You did the best you could and finaly put my soul to rest._

_-Ki-Kikyo! But how? you're alive!_

_Inuyasha sprang to his feet to the sight of the miko._

_-No Inuyasha I am not. I just came to thank you before I have to leave for good. I appericiate your help Inuyasha, and I wanted to say good-bye._

_-Kikyo, I don't want you do go, please.! _

_Inuyasha said running to her. _

_-Nobodys wants the person to leave, it just happens when it's their time. As my time was a long time ago. I shouldn't even be here. Inuyasha please, you have your friends here and maybe even more..._

_-Yea and you should be part of this. We need you to help us beat Naraku, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome and I all need you._

_-Kagome...She truly is a miraculous women isn't she. _

_-Kikyo..._

_-Inuyasha I have a bad feeling about her...I am afraid..something bad will happen to her...Keep her close please, and hear her out, she is just trying to help._

_-But Kikyo, what do you mean?_

_-I have a feeling that Naraku will try to hurt her for some reason...I got to go now Inuyasha._

_-No Kikyo please tell me what and why he would want to hurt her.? Please don't go._

_-I have to, but please take my sould and give it to Kagome and we will always be together. Keep us safe. _

_Kikyo turns into a small blue ball of unknown._

_-Good-bye...Kikyo._

_-Kagome please come in. Its to cold outside and ye will get sick._

_Kaede said tugging on Kagomes arm._

_-But Inuyasha still hasn't come back...Should I go and look for him?_

_Kagome said worried._

_-Nay child come in and eat._

_-Kay..._

_-Don't worry Kagome It's Inuyasha, I'm sure he will be fine. _

_Sango said petting Kilala._

_-Yea and he never misses a dinner when kaede makes it._

_Shippo said holding a stick with a fish on it._

_Inuyasha comes into the hut holding kikyo's spirit._

_-See told you._

_Shippo says finishing his fish._

_-Inuyasha how are you holding up._

_Kagome says walking ot him._

_-I will be fine. I have something to give you. _

_Inuyasha holds up the blue spirit._

_Kagome takes it and stares at it._

_-Its so beautiful, what is it?_

_kagome asked_

_-It' Kikyo..._

_-KIKYO! _

_kagome screached. and everyone stood up as the spirit moved into Kagome's chest._

_-What...WHAT IS SHE DOING?_

_Kagome started to freak out then felt calm..._

_-Kagome are you okay? _

_Sango asked in concern..._

_-Yea Kagome you don't look so good._

_Miroku added._

_-Kagome?_

_Inuyasha started to worry._

_then Kagome fell to the floor and passed out._


End file.
